Cuddles
Cuddles 'é um dos personagens principais da série Happy Tree Friends. Biografia Cuddles é um coelho amarelo com bochechas rosadas que inexplicavelmente usa pantufas de coelho rosa. Seu branco e macio tufo de cabelo encaracolado e cauda do algodão exatamente faz mesma aparência. Seus ouvidos movem-se para corresponder à forma como ele se sente. Por exemplo, quando ele está feliz/energizado eles vão ficam erguidos, e quando ele está chateado ou triste, suas orelhas caem. Cuddles é um dos personagens primários na série. Como Giggles, aberto e Lumpy, ele aparece em muitos dos anúncios. Afagos foi o segundo personagem a a ser criado em Happy Tree Friends (sendo primeiramente Shifty). Criador Rhode Montijo puxou-o pela primeira vez em um pedaço de papel com a frase "Resistance Is Futile" (resistência é inútil) ''acima, e foi assim que os criadores tiveram a idéia para o show. Sua voz é ainda realizada pelo co-criador da série Kenn Navarro. A personalidade de Cuddles é um pouco misturado. Por um lado, ele pode ser perigosamente travesso e bastante auto-centrado. Ambas estas características conduziram à morte de si próprio e outros caracteres. Por outro lado, ele é geralmente amável, simpático, gentil e atencioso, tornando a sua personalidade mais complexa do que os outros. Como revelado em ''Sweet Ride'', que é referido como um skaterboy. Ele foi visto ter várias casas, mas seu um funcionário é considerado uma árvore oca, já que é o único a aparecer mais de uma vez (em ''In a Jam'' e ''Hear Gone, Gone Tomorrow''). Ele é particularmente possuí vários amigos, como Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky e Lumpy. Cuddles e Giggles são também amigos muito próximos, e tem sido sugerido várias vezes que estão romanticamente envolvidos. Seu relacionamento é mais proeminente no Fall Out Boy' no vídeo-música 'The Carpal Tunnel of Love, e insinuada no episódio internet ''I Nub You''. Com mais de 60 mortes, Cuddles ele é o personagem que mais foi morto na maioria das vezes na franquia de Happy Tree Friends. Ele também é o personagem que, até agora, foi morto por Flaky, Toothy, Disco Bear, Lumpy e Flippy, (embora, para ser justo, Flippy e Lumpy geralmente matam todo mundo em episódios em que são destacados). Enquanto ele morre frequentemente nas séries de TV, Cuddles sobreviveu em ''Doggone It'', Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late than Never e Double Whammy Part I (não mostrado na parte 2) Nos shorts de internet ele sobrevive em Water Way to Go, ''We're Scrooged''!, I Nub You, By The Seat Of Your Pants e You're Kraken Me Up. Ele também sobreviveu em Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episódio), YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Youtube Copyright School, Oh Xmas Tree ''e[[ Star Kringle| ''Star Kringle]]. Em HTF Break Shorts ele sobreviveu em '''Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat e Happy New Year. Galeria Abertura de Cuddles na 1° Temporada.gif|Abertura de Cuddles na 1° Temporada de Internet. Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Raramente morre Categoria:Raramente Sobrevive Categoria:Personagens Primários